kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:0²
Rather questionable boss for a Kirby game. I mean, his eye bleeds, his wings are covered in blood, he's "back from the dead" and the music you fight him to is also dark and depressing! Oh yeah, and when you fight him in Dreamland three, he fires blood at you, and when you almost defeat him, his eye bleeds, then his pupil starts following you with a trail of blood behind it...maybe it's just the blood bothering me. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:25, 19 September 2008 (UTC) This boss would please emos very much. i though that game was rated E! ESRB is sooo busted for missing that! Illogic armada 20:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Huh that must be why I love this boss... I think he's cool.-gumbal1 (Kirby equivalent of Chuck Norris is this) It realy looks like an angel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In fact looks like Sahaqhiel and Arael combined if you .do not believe me check them It's blood? When I fought him a long time ago, I coulda SWORE it was fire. : I fought him when I was under 10. Either there is something wrong with me, or I didn't even think about what it was. Rather, I just made jokes about the green spike coming out from under him, joking that he was farting. 22:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Bandage? The article says Zero Two has a bandage. Well, I don't see any bandage in any of the pictures, and I've looked all over them. MegaNerd18 21:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) umm....its on his head....under his halo. Watch a video of the battle on youtube when he turns over in pain you shoot at his halo you can see it underneath it. Marx Wraith 22:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If you've ever seen a video of the Zero Two battle, you'll clearly see that he has a halo.Zero Matter 00:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :The answer to this conversation is if you've ever played Kirby 64, you would know that he has both a halo AND a bandage. -- :And thus the obvious truth is revealed Marx Wraith 04:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Funny how his halo came into the conversation when I never mentioned it. I was talking about his bandage, not his halo. Meganerd18 23:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) How do you know? There is no dialogue in this game, so how do we know what O2's motive is? How do we even know what Zero's motive was? I bought this game a long time ago, so I don't remember if there was an instruction booklet, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't say anything about the TRUE final boss. It just seems like this stuff comes out of thin air somehow. 21:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :We research it, simple as that.--MegaTron1XD 01:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :How do you know those sources are reliable? 01:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Motive This page states "It reasons that if it cannot feel happiness, then neither should anyone else. Thus, its mission is to spread its darkness and misery throughout the cosmos." According to the history, this idea originally made its way into the page as trivia at the end of this edit made by GigaSpine7, whose user page no longer exists. It was asked where this came from in the above topic, but this was never answered. Can anyone give a source for this?--Fierce Deku 09:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ..... 02s bleeding eye represents endless pain, His bandage represents where his previeios eye was, The wings represent those of a fallen angel, the cactis represent his hatred of every thing. This boss sholdnt be laghthed at. This is a sireos boss! Trent Thompson 23:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Trent thompsonTrent Thompson 23:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Who was "laghthing" at him? While I may not think he's a serious boss, he is a nice piece of creepy content. ~Orangenelly Oh my gosh his eye is bleeding!! O_o, that is not what i'd expect from kirby... cool. BTW does any1 know where 2 get this game? iv never played it MagicalChez Article name incorrect Motion to change article to REDIRECT:Zero_Squared and shift content there. The game and all related media consistently present the character's name with a superscript, which is the mathematical notation for an exponent; the Japanese translation very explicitly concurs with this. 09:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Set the article name as redirect=no}} 0² then? That's his name on his enemy info card after all. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 11:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be more correct, but people looking for information about the boss would probably not go to the trouble of copying ² from an ASCII character map; they would search 02, Zero Squared, or Zero Two. If the article name were to be set to 0² (and I agree that it should be, as it is the most accurate), the aforementioned three pages should be created if necessary, and made to redirect to 0². Agreed? 22:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup. I agree. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Approved - performing page move, template changes Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 06:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC)